bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murasaki Hoshijirushi
Murasaki Hoshijirushi '''(紫星印 murasaki hoshijirushi; Jap Lit Translation, "Violet Star,") is the daughter and former disciple of the aledged, upraised being Kamijō, and to the current Captain of the 3rd Division within the Gotei 13, Gina Tachibana. She is currently allied with the Sennin Butai and being personally mentored by Sōsuke Aizen. After the events of The War of Four, Murasaki now serves as a 3rd Seat in the 3rd Division underneath her mother, on a personal behest to keep close to her. Appearance: Murasaki's Full Appearance.png|Full Body Appearance Murasaki's Sennin Butai Attire.jpg|Sennin Butai Attire Murasaki appears to be a young girl in her mid to late teens, having a well developed and curvaceous body that most adults envy, with a lithe musculature toning to her feminine build while accentuating it in a way many would find attractive. Murasaki has found upon occasion to be able to protray a tough girl exterior, but as well as a humble, negotiatively feminine appearance as well, making her to percieve or read very difficult as her feelings are always well hidden, even among those she comes to trust and care for. Murasaki retains a violet-colored matte of hair that elongates down past the waistline, often being bundled into a high-rise ponytail or left to dangle abound, with a set of bangs just above her browline. With violet colored irises and a fair complexion, Murasaki is said to be both beautiful and deadly in her gait around her collegues, despite her youth and relatively little experience in comparison to them all. Her casual appearance is seen as a hybrid school uniform mixed in with shin guards, elbow guards, gloves, and boots with a strap to hold her Zanpakutō over her shoulder and torso near her left hip. She also has black stockings that move all the way up her thighs, with specially inclined straps that hold equipment or cleaning tools for her sword. Her Sennin Butai attire is that of a matte-black studded high-collared jacket, with matching studded backhandless gloves and a black body-suit that appears to act like both a second skin and a suit of armor for her tight, constrained and yet surprisingly comfortable appearance. Having similar make for her slacks with heeled-boots, and even a black mask that covers her facial features from the bridge of her nose and downwards, with even special lenses that aid her in her work. Personality: Murasaki's personality has a few different sides for the position or dispositions she's placed in. When around the Sennin Butai, she feels a sense of kinship, almost like an unorthodoxically illegitimate family. Even so, Murasaki has a usually smooth and detached attitude when being around them, never showing her feelings to them despite the unusual sense of bonding with them. When out in missions with her fellow Sennin Butai "brothers and sisters", Murasaki tends to keep that cool, composed disposition on her facial features, nearly unbroken under stress or shock, even in the midst of certain death or a battle where she's on the losing side. She uses this as both a way to keep herself in top form throughout every battle, but also a way to rattle her opponents should they cross blades with her. However, there have been rare coincidences where she's displayed a warm, kind heart in which she was freely generous, sympathetic, empathetic and often seen as a bit chivalrous. This form of herself is either feigned and used openly when under cover or truly seen when her Sennin Butai bretheren aren't watching over her shoulders respectively. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: '''Tremendous Spiritual Power: Being born of two respectively powerful parents whom were both Captains at one point in their familial history, Murasaki inherited an innately passive latent power that had the potential of surpassing the likes of even the current Head Captain. Because of this, when she was taken by her father during his maddened attempt of escape and build his legacy in seclusion, he prided over her prodigious gifts and began to teach her everything in the Soul Reaper arts he excelled in and wrote making her one of the most versed young entities even seen. When seen by Sōsuke Aizen, his own interest piqued even far greater than her own father's, and bargained to let her join him in his personally handpicked member alliance, while also taking on the role of mentor to teach her things that even her father wasn't capable of. Capable of harnessing tremendously fluid, masterful, and graceful gestures with her incredible stores of spirit energy to the point where she didn't need any effort as if it was second nature, Murasaki is by far one of the most gifted and prodigious young warriors in the known Spiritual Planes. *Jumon Furan (呪文腐乱, jumon furan; Jap Lit Translation, "Spell Decomposition.): Through uninhibited, full-focus, Murasaki has the ability to strike anything less than a #70 powered Kidō spell, with a fluidly controlled burst of her Spiritual Power, controlled and harnessed either by her blade or her bare hands. This is mainly due to the integrity being surprisingly weaker in lesser numbered spells, as the lesser yet substantially powered spells have less comprising physics in holding them together with maximum potential (Note: This also can be applied to Balas and Ceros, depending on the user discharging them as well as how powerful they are from Sealed State to Ressureccion State.) *Yaburetayume (破れた夢 yaburetayume; Jap Lit Translation, "Shattered Dream."): This ability, totally utilized and trained in secret by Murasaki in the event she wouldn't be able to trust or work with her mentor, Sōsuke Aizen, Murasaki developed a special ability utilizing her immense well springs of Spirit Energy and her finitely, delicate control within her body. Utilizing the method of cleansing her mind, purging invading particular poisons or foreign commands, or using her own living will, Mursaki can break the hold of any mind control or hypnotically induced illusions upon her senses, making this an excellent counter against opponents who specialize in manipulation and distraction in contrast to martial strength and skill. *Konjiki Hogosha Senshishi (金色保護者千四肢, konjiki hogosha sen shishi; Jap Lit Translation, "Golden Guardian of One Thousand Limbs."): A technique she mastered by additionally training during her passings on an assignment by her father. A group of monks within the World of the Living mastered their Spiritual Energy through a series of meditative stances, poses, and martial artistic psnonymic movements in order to utilize them. This technique when struck in the passive, emotionally triggered stance, a golden bhudda-like entity will appear over and behind the practitioner. When focusing hostility and wrath, the being launches a relentless, instaneous barrage of ethreally-physical imbued attacks, while when focusing on protection and serenity, can protect you from some of the most harmful techniques and attacks utilized by the enemy, said to be on par with some of the most instaneous-employed Fast-Movement techniques and can counter them with ease. Zanjutsu Grandmastery: Being an unparalleled swordsman ever since being mentored by the once famed and renowned swordsman, "The Single Stroke Swordsman," Murasaki's potential was reached and pushed even higher, as she reached planes of power within the swordsplay that allowed her to preform superhuman feats, without even dabbling into her Spiritual Power's implementation. While utilizing her Zanjutsu prodigious gifts in sync with her physical prowess and her vast Spiritual Energy stores within her, Murasaki is capable of nearly any feat a swordsman can imagine, dream, or even vividly delude themselves into thinking it would be possible she has preformed. It was said by Sōsuke Aizen himself, that she had the potential to even surpass his own level of swordsplay, despite his ascended and nearly unreachable league of power he possessed. Hakuda Mastery: Kidō Mastery: Murasaki, having kept in her father's and her newly acquired mentor's footsteps, she prided and studiously trained her body and mind to hone some of the most practical, applicable, and some of the most powerful Destructive, Binding, Barriers, Time/Space, and even Healing powers of the Kidō Arts. Capable of harnessing untold power, fluency, and subtle hidden spells within spells as well as reinforce their integrity by adding follow-up, summarized incantations, Murasaki is by far a protoge of Aizen's when it comes to imbuing the use of Spellcasting involving combat, both strategically and offensively. Hohō Mastery: Having been known as a blurring motion to some of the most seasoned fighters within the Spiritual Planes, and those are the ones who can follow her movements, Murasaki's accelerated movements are on par with some of the most renowned to be named some of the swiftest, fastest, and hold high reaction/timing and precognitive abilities. Employing abilities such as self-replicating, solid-bodied copies within a near instaneous rate and perfect sustainability, while also having the ability to do a number of unorthodixical strategies and practical uses, Murasaki's ability with natural adept speed and the Flash Step, she has been revered among her collegues as an incredible mythos within the realm of speed and velocity is concerned on the battlefield. Unrivaled Intelligence/Master Strategist/Cunning Foresight: Murasaki's intellect is by far one of the greatest assets to her extensive list of weapons and tools to her arsenal. Having learned much during her intensive, rigorous tutoring and mentorship under her father, Murasaki has mastered an incredible array of Mathematics, scientific equations for both the World of the Living and different Spiritual Realms, as well as indepth profile studies on important individuals within the past, present and potential future events, studying their dossiers and their many exploits that could be relevent or irrelevent altogether. Murasaki's perception of enemy tactics, techniques, and styles is nearly unmatched as she has fervently studied both on her personal recreation time as well as been able to intuitively deduce entirely foreign tactics and techniques based on prior conceptions and parallel theories that make the said technique and style possible. Murasaki's intelligence, strategic mastery, and perception make her an invaluable asset to the team. Multilingual: During her long-term assignments in the World of the Living and other Spiritual Realms, Murasaki took the time to adapt her accent, language, and tone of voice to blend perfectly into her environment, making her both an excellent spy and assassin if necessary. She's already learned: German, English, Spanish, French, Mandarian-Chinese, Russian, Serbian, South African, Egyptian, and even some Polish ontop of her native Japanese. Subterfuge/Assassination Mastery: During her long-term "vacations" to other Spiritual Realms and the World of the Living, Murasaki was constantly assigned dangerous assignments, tasks, and contracts on behalf for both her father and later Aizen. Having developed a wide array of experience, keen knowledge, and expertise in the way of infiltration, assassination, and sabatouge. Murasaki has become indefinitely dangerous as a single entity against an organization or an army, for she's been seen as nearly unchallenged or unstoppable when she wants to crack a security to breaking through defenses without detection. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: ''S''entō Shinkaku (尖塔神格, sentou shinkaku; Jap Lit Translation, "Pinnacle of Divinity."): Sentō Shinkaku resembles a sleek, jet black sheathe with a yellow threaded hilt and a pair of opposing crescent moons in silver as the tsuba of the blade itself. Its length of the blade is approximately 4 1/2 Ft. Shikai Form: Upon the Release Command, "Obey thy Authority," Murasaki's blade elongates, as well as curve at 30 degrees more as well as the sheathe. There is also an elongated red tassle that hangs from the edge of her pommel, but otherwise nothing incredibly changes in appearance of her Zanpakutō. Shikai Passive Abilities: While this blade has incredible sharpness and durability, as it is capable of standing up to some of the most structurally stressful events or collisions imaginable, the main ability within Sentō Shinkaku is the ability to weave individually seperate currents within the Spacial Spectrum to her advantage, as well as percieve into the Time Spectrum. While details are currently sketchy, this is the basis of all her techniques and powers revolving around her Zanpakutō. Shinpuku (振幅, shinpuku; Jap Lit Translation, "Swing of the Pendulum."): One of her core base abilities, Murasaki has the ability to peer forward into the flow of time for sparing moments before reverting back to the present. This ability allows Murasaki to come up with an indefinite number of scenarios to "Act Out" in the partition of the "Future" she sees and come up with the best case scenario to utilize. Often a more fail safe technique, Murasaki tends to only utilize it against an unknown opponent or one that is near if not close to her own caliber, allowing her to survive close encounters in which her opponent has the capacity of being able to do great harm to her. Heikō Shōjun (照準照準, heikou shoujun; Jap Lit Translation, "Parallel Alignment."): This technique allows Murasaki to create a set created area in where she can create a perfectly aligned additional "Space" over the one in which she is doing battle in. In effect, Murasaki is creating another Dimension in which is flawlessly replicated over the former, allowing her to make duplicates of herself in any fashion she desires and allows interactions with them to be nearly on par of what is to be expected when one power strikes another. One of Heikō Shōjun's more deadly attributes is when Murasaki manipulates the "Space" itself. She once demonstrated that she could very well easily crush an Espada-level entity with ease by causing a Spacial Implosion to occur, therefore ending the Heikō Shōjun created "Space". Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Sōsuke Aizen (Mangetso20) Category:Sentō Shinkaku